Welcome to the Real World
by Whelp11
Summary: A story about how Pokemon made it into our world. An idea I worked up during my absence while my computer was out of commission. Rated T for some language


Chapter 1

Colin was sitting on the roof outside his bedroom window writing. it was about 1:00 A.M. and since he couldn't sleep he decided to sit outside and clear his head. Writing in his journal while listening to music usually comed him down, but something felt off tonight. Colin couldn't place it, but he had a bad feeling.

The creature made its way through the alleyways, attempting to avoid capture. Two men were in hot pursuit but the creature was gaining ground. Its feline body allowing it to dodge under bushes and over fences faster than the two goons. The creature was happy the moon was not out, so the pursuers couldn't see her as well. The creature darted across a road and quickly looked behind her to check her followers' progress. they were out of sight, for now, so the creature jumped onto a nearby roof and began jumping from building to building.

Colin was just finishing his journal entry when something practically tackled him. Colin ripped out his earbuds.

"What the fuck!" Colin muttered under his breath, pulling his feet up from under him. The creature stood, almost paralyzed in shock, staring at Colin. "Hey, who are you?" he whispered, reaching for the collar around the creature's neck to look for a tag. the animal growled bearing its teeth and Colin withdrew his hand. He continued to stare into its yellow eyes, knowing he had seen one of these before, but didn't know where.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Colin heard a man yell from down the street. Two men were standing under a streetlamp; one clutching a net, the other an animal control choke.

"You running from them?" Colin asked the creature, realizing the situation. The animals eyes widened into a more pleading fashion than the hostile one before. "Here, get in." He said, opening his bedroom window to allow the animal inside. She didn't move. "Come on, I only want to help." He reasoned with her "You can trust me." The creature took one last, hesitant, look down the road and then lept through the open window. Colin followed closing both the window and curtain behind the both of them.

Colin flipped on his bedroom light and was shocked at what he saw. The creature was the size of a small black labrador retriever, roughly, but was feline. It had a large bushy tail and long ears, all of which had blue rings of color on them. There were also blue rings on each leg surrounded in fur that was black as night. The creature cocked its head at Colin because of his reaction.

"You..." Colin stammered "...You're an Umbreon." The Umbreon rolled its eyes as if he should have known from the beginning. "Don't you roll your eyes at me." He commanded "I didn't think Umbreon existed anywhere besides a video game." The Umbreon looked puzzled. "Nevermind, let's just check your collar so I can figure out where you came from."

Colin examined the collar closer and realized there was quite alot there. A pokeball was clipped onto it, there were several pouches, a blank name tag with a small insignia on it, and most confusing of all an earpiece. Colin found a small pamphlet in one pouch labeled "Pokemon Translation Collar Manual". Colin, intrigued, opened the pamphlet and read it.

Press power button on earpiece to activate earpiece

Press both small triangular buttons on earpiece and collar to sync

Turn off earpiece to allow voice to project from collar's speaker

"Hmm, that's interesting." Colin muttered. He unclipped the earpiece from the collar and followed the instructions until he synced the collar to the earpiece. He then placed the earpiece in his ear and asked the Umbreon a question. "So what's your name?"

"I was never given a name." Colin heard through the earpiece. the voice was feminine so he assumed so was the Umbreon.

"Ok, so where are you from?" Colin asked.

"I'm from the Johto region." She answered "Near Newbark town to be specific."

Colin was very confused. "I'm sorry, but those places only exist in a video game. So, unless you came from a video game that doesn't make sense." The Umbreon circled in place a few times thinking.

"So you think I'm from a video game?" She asked.

"Well, yeah, Pokemon is just a video game. Johto was one of the virtual worlds in it." He explained.

"Wait, did you say virtual?" She said, perking up "The guys, in the white coats, where i came from said something about a de-virtualizer or something. They said they could use it to bring more pokemon here. I didn't understand then, I thought i was still in Johto."

"So, some group of scientists found a way to make virtual objects real." Colin thought aloud "That's amazing."

"Amazing?" She growled "Amazing? I was yanked from my family and friends and you think that is amazing?!"

"I didn't mean it like that." Colin pleaded raising his hands defensively "I just meant in the fields of science this is amazing." Umbreon's ears and tail dropped and she layed down obviously upset.

"I'm sorry, I've just been through alot lately." She sulked an curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Hey it's alright." He explained, resting his hand on her back. "I may not know what it's like to be yanked away from my family, but I do understand why you lashed out. I've done it myself." It didn't seem to cheer her up though. Suddenly Umbreon's blue rings began glowing. "Whoa, what the?"

"Oh, that, it's probably the full moon." Sure enough when Colin looked out the window the cloud cover had cleared to reveal a beautiful full moon.

"Umbreon?" Colin called.

"Yes." She answered.

"You said you were never given a name." He started "Would it be alright if I named you?"

"Depend..." She yawned, tied from her day of running. "... what did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Luna." He answered.

"I think I'd like that." she whispered as she fell asleep. Colin covered Luna in a blanket and went to sleep himself.

On the otherside of town the 2 goons finally gave up on the chase. "Sir, we lost her." The taller man said over his cell.

"It doesn't matter, someone else found her and activated the collar." A man replied over the phone.

"What now sir?" The goon asked.

"Return to HQ, we'll have to start the experiment early because of this." The man commanded.


End file.
